Black Coffee
by Gensomaden-Saiyuki
Summary: Mu returns to a particular colony hearing trouble from a certain someone. Almost AU. Just read it, I'm not really good at summaries, sorry!
1. Phase 1

**Phase 1 – Legendary Gundams**

The Archangel was traveling smoothly in space. On the Archangel's bridge was Murrue Ramius – the captain and surprisingly, Lieutenant Mu La Flaga was there, too, telling the crew some problems in the hangar and some of his jokes.

"Captain Ramius." A crew said, "someone's on the communicator."

"Whoever he or she may be, let's hear what's needed to be said." Murrue gave permission.

And on the screen, appeared a man with eyeglasses, wearing a white Earth Alliance uniform and the cap, he is slightly chubby and his hair has grown white, with a mustache and a matching beard was on his face, too.

"This is Commander Philip Sareniv of Paleonris colony, an Earth Alliance colony." He said, "I wish to talk to Lieutenant Mu La Flaga."

"What do you want from him, sir?" Murrue replied.

"Well…" Philip said, "It's just some matters involving his younger sister, Ri La Flaga."

Mu replied, "Why? Something wrong?"

"Apparently, yes." Philip replied, "Miss La Flaga got herself into trouble lately. And I request that you come here in Paleonris, immediately."

"How big is the trouble she's been?" Mu anxiously asked.

Philip sighed and said with a nod, "Believe me, VERY BIG."

"I say we go for it, Captain." Ensign Natarle Badgiruel told Murrue, "After all, that colony is just a few distances to the east."

"Very well," Murrue added, "we should head there now."

"Alright then, you will be escorted by my troops. Expect three troops of Arachnid-Multi vessels at the entrance of this colony. Signing off." Philip concluded and his figure disappeared on the screen.

"Ri hasn't been in trouble before. She's not a trouble-maker or someone who's likely to fall into a trap or something like that…" Mu said, placing his hand on his chin, thinking deeply.

"How old is she anyway?" Murrue asked.

"Twenty. Eight years younger than me. She's a senior student in Paleonris Military Academy, and I heard she's doing pretty well with her studies, too."

"That's strange." Murrue told him, "If she's doing pretty fine in school, then why does it involve higher ranks in the military?"

"That's what I'm thinking about," Mu spoke, "well, she's destined to have a position in the military after she graduates. I heard that the position would be Chief Master Sergeant."

"That high already?" Murrue exclaimed.

"Well, yes." Mu smirked, "She inherited something from me, eh?"

"Oh, please, Lieutenant La Flaga." Murrue replied, "Just go back to the hangar."

Mu laughed and returned to the hangar.

When they landed safely in Paleonris…

All of the Archangel's crew went outside only to be welcomed by a ranting sky-blue, longhaired girl with a matching pair of deep blue eyes, telling something to a person.

Then, Commander Philip Sareniv went to welcome the crew even by himself, "Uh, welcome to Paleonris. I am Commander Philip Sareniv and I am very pleased to meet you all."

"No, no, and lastly, NO." the blue-haired girl said, "I am not going to surrender those things to you!"

The girl was wearing a red Earth Alliance uniform, meaning, she's a student and she's going to be having a position in the Paleonris Military as soon as she graduates. The girl's hair was so long it reached almost the end of her back.

"Miss La Flaga!" Philip called.

"WHAT?!" the blue-haired girl replied and when she saw Mu, her anger almost left her body.

"La Flaga?" Kira asked, "Who's she?"

"She is the younger sister of Lieutenant Mu La Flaga." Natarle whispered to Kira's ear.

Mu went forward to approach his sister and said, "So, how're you doing, sis?"

"Not that fine." Ri replied, facing a sergeant in front of her who was scared to his bones.

"What a warm welcome." Mu teased.

"Yeah, really, really warm." Ri answered and pointed her index finger to the scared sergeant, "Look, you can't force me to give something that is precious and old. If sent in war, they might be in pieces before they even launch their attacks!"

"Okay, what's going on here, Commander Sareniv?" Mu faced Philip who was sighing.

"She found Gundams." Philip replied with a little hesitation.

"SHE WHAT?!" Mu exclaimed and faced Ri, "HOW-"

"Oh no, you're not one of them." Ri answered, "I've had enough of this thing since I found out that I was facing tall mobile suits in front of me a few days back."

Then, the scared sergeant went running towards an old, tall man who was wearing a white Earth Alliance uniform with medals.

"Colonel Jerald Pleize!" the sergeant saluted, "Subject doesn't want to surrender!"

"Subject?" Jerald saluted back, "More like a student, sergeant."

Mu saw the medals of Jerald and realized that he was a colonel and said, "Ri, just how much trouble did you cause?!"

"You just came back here to see my dilemma?" Ri angrily faced Mu, "So much for making me feel eased!"

"Miss Ri La Flaga." Jerald said, "May I see the Gundams?"

"Provided that weapons are left outside of the laboratory." Ri answered.

"Affirmative." The colonel replied and saw the crew of the Archangel, "They may come along, too."

Turning to Mu La Flaga, the colonel said, "Ah, you're here, too?"

"Have to update on little sis." Mu replied, shrugging.

After a short while, they reached a huge door built on the entrance of what it seems like a cave. Ri placed her hand on the door and a password computer appeared on the right of the door.

Before Ri typed something, she makes sure that all the weapons are outside the door. When she confirmed that it was all there, the door opened and the lights were on.

And they saw before their eyes, six mobile suits.

Mu murmured, "Yeah, very BIG problem."

Attached to them were computers and more cords. When Natarle saw a mobile suit's huge guns, she confirmed, "That… that is the Gundam Heavyarms!"

"But that's impossible!" Sai replied, "That thing was already extinct!"

"They were extinct." Ri muttured, "Just revived. Before your eyes are the legendary mobile suits which were present in the Mariemaia incident, in the Universal era. Gundams Wing Zero, Deathscythe, Sandrock, Heavyarms, Altron and a mobile suit named Tallgeese. I found them all here, when my aircraft accidentally jammed the password computer's location and this opened the door. And that's where I found these things"

"Let's just get to the point, Miss La Flaga." Jerald said, "As you know, only one Gundam is in our hands, the Strike which is under the care of the Archangel. If you would contribute these mobile suits, the war could end quickly."

"It might be very impolite to say this to an official like you, but," Ri spoke, "I refuse to surrender them under the government's control."

"Why not?" Jerald asked, "These are still intact! I'm sure they're ready to use!"

"Sometimes, our own perceptions fool us. These things are still intact physically speaking. But these are probably centuries old! Majority of their parts were from its originals only found in Earth some fifty years ago. Even though these are made from gundanium alloy, when time goes by, they can get rusty or pretty weak. Especially the case of the Tallgeese, only made of titanium alloy. Once exposed to solar heat, it would be most likely to melt then explode." Ri explained.

"That's it, Miss La Flaga." Jerald said, full of authority, "The Gundams or your future position?"

Ri placed a hand in her pocket and took out a silver card, this made Mu's eyes widen and he whispered, "Hey! That's your…"

"I'd rather lose this than lose something that is needs protection worth my life." Ri continued.

Jerald hesitantly got the silver card and said, "We're leaving Miss La Flaga!" His men left and so did the crews of the Archangel, leaving Ri alone in the confinements of the laboratory.

Philip Sareniv sighed and said, "While you're all here, why don't you stop by our house and I'll explain what just happened."

Mu was silent and he looked angry after Jerald took the silver card from Ri.

"Come, I'll take you ALL into my home." Philip said, inviting them to enter his LONG car.

When they reached the door of his house, they were welcomed by a red and white haired lady who still looked beautiful at her age and wore an Earth Alliance uniform – she was also holding a position.

"Oh, we have guests, dear?" she asked.

"Ah, yes, Sarah. Could you make some tea or some coffee for them?" Philip sweetly replied.

"Sure, honey." She concluded as she went her way to the kitchen.

They all sat on a long table. Two marbled chairs were the head of the table and many chairs by its sides.

Philip sat on one of the marbled chairs and told Mu who was at his right, "Ri is going to graduate soon. A week from now that is."

"And?" Mu said, "I can't stay here for long. We're on a mission-"

"Could you please make Ri happy for even her graduation? Life's really hard on her for the past three years you were gone. She went through all difficulties by herself and on her graduation, and you won't come? Your last visit was three years ago and you only stayed with her for a month! After that, she never stopped crying, it was only after three months she did." Philip whispered.

"What are those two talking about?" Miriallia told Tolle.

"Am I supposed to know?" Tolle shrugged his shoulders and she pouted.

"Hey, how come you know so much about her?" Mu finally answered with interest.

"Sarah and I were assigned to check up on her ever since the principal of her school knew that you were gone. It's natural for me to know her conditions. And trust me, if I were in her shoes right now, I would've done the same thing with those Gundams. Preferably, I would punch the colonel's face and tell him straight that those things can't go to war. " Philip told him with a smile. Yes, a jolly old man, indeed…

Then, maids served everyone on the table, asking tea or coffee and gave them cookies as well. Sarah, the old woman who welcomed them to the house sat by Philip's side and asked, "How's she doing?" At that time she was drinking her tea.

"Oh, nothing much, dear." Philip replied, "It seems that she has no choice but to give up her upcoming position."

Sarah sprayed the tea that was in her mouth to Philip's face and everyone looked at her.

"SHE WHAT?!" Sarah said, placing her cup angrily on the table, "But she's a fine young woman with such amazing capabilities!"

A maid handed a towel to Philip and he wiped off the disgusting tea off his face, "Believe me, Sarah, something must be behind her reason why she doesn't want to give those Gundams anyway. And if I were her, I would refuse even further!"

Sarah placed her hands on her temples, "Ah, Ri's always vindictive when angered. Her eyes turn cold and looks like she wants to grab the neck of someone and seriously choke him, well, you get the point."

"So, how did this start out by the way?" Murrue spoke.

Philip answered, "Well, it all started when…"

Back at the laboratory…

"I don't know what to do with all of you!!!" Ri said, punching her fist into a wall, "I don't know if I would suddenly run out of patience and destroy all of you with a hydrogen-uranium bomb!"

"Miss Ri La Flaga, if I'm not mistaken?" a voice said.

When she turned to face who it was, she saw a woman with long, braided brown hair wearing a blue dress, standing on the now, opened door.

"Who are you?" Ri curiously whispered, "How'd you open the door?" The woman perceived even her whisper.

"I am," the woman said, "Adeline Nedren. And I may help you with the dilemma."

"You're not saying you're taking these by force, right?"

"Oh please, I am the descendant of Jasper Shran."

Ri's eyes widened and her lips curled up into a smile, "If so then…"

**Author's Notes:**

**Okay, so, this is my first Gundam fic. I may really suck at it, but if you want to rant about it, you may do so. Here's a character profile.**

**Name: Ri La Flaga**

**Side: Earth Alliance Forces/Naturals**

**Age: 20**

**Place: Paleonris Colony**

**Eyes: Deep blue**

**Hair: Sky-blue**

**Skin: Porcelain pale**

**Height: 5"6**

**Weight: 120 lbs.**

**Occupation: Military Student, soon-to-be Chief Master Sergeant**

**Her-story: _Ri's parents died in an accident ten years ago. Mu La Flaga, her older brother and was 18 at that time, had to work early to raise Ri and himself – grab this, both of them were studying. At the age of 14, she decided to go to the military. With this, she told her brother that she wants to study in Paleonris Military Academy. Being a good and devoted brother, Mu agreed to enroll her in the military academy. When she turned 16, Mu was a lieutenant in the military and he has to leave her in the colony. It will be the first time Ri will be alone. But before he left, Mu gave her full authority and responsibility for the house that he bought for them. It was after one year when Mu returned from his mission – but, sadly, he has only one month to stay with Ri because he has another mission. Ri accepted this fate and when he left, her sobs can be heard at night in her room, for three straight months. After 3 months, she admitted defeat. She told herself that she has to make him proud because she doesn't know when is his next return._**

Striving hard to be the very best, she studied technology, piloting aircrafts, being a soldier and, of course, with her steel-hard brain, she was predicted as the valedictorian of her batch. The military officials who run the school liked her guts and decided to give her a future position in the military. And there was this one day that Mu, who was now working in the 7th Orbital, received a huge envelope full of papers, and when he read – it was from the military, asking him to sign the papers for Ri. Mu signed the papers promptly and for six months; the military kept sending him papers needed to be signed. With that done, an official told Ri to get rid of her yellow uniform and has to get her silver card from the principal's office and her red uniforms, too. After almost 2 years, she found the Gundams…


	2. Phase 2

**From the last chapter…**

"Miss Ri La Flaga, if I'm not mistaken?" a voice said.

When she turned to face who it was, she saw a woman with long, braided brown hair wearing a blue dress.

"Who are you?" Ri curiously whispered. The woman perceived even her whisper.

"I am," the woman said, "Adeline Nedren. And I may help you with the dilemma."

"You're not saying you're taking these by force, right?"

"Oh please, I am the descendant of Jasper Shran."

Ri's eyes widened and her lips curled up into a smile, "If so then…"

**Phase 2 – Black Coffee**

Adeline went forward to her and shook her hand, "My late grandfather's promise shall never be broken to someone as trustworthy as you. I shall do my grandfather's will, as he promised to the one who can hack into his last account before he was killed."

"So, you knew…" Ri replied, "Mr. Shran had well-equipped these Gundams, I don't know what to do with them!"

"As a granddaughter," Adeline replied, "I can say that Granpa was a good father to my own mother. My mother told me of Granpa's promise to whoever can reopen his laboratory and if that time comes, we're supposed to protect that person with our life."

"So, you're my bodyguard now?!" Ri exclaimed, "Oh, no, no, and completely, NO! I am DEFINITELY not allowing that!!!"

"How about an advisor?" Adeline said, shrugging her shoulders, "I am after all, a certified psychologist and a counselor."

"Fine," Ri told her, "how do I get rid of these things, still putting them in one piece? And I even wonder how your grandfather was able to rebuild these huge mobile suits."

"His ancestor was Duo Maxwell." Adeline said, "Duo was the pilot of this Deathscythe and was a good mechanic. Duo and his fellow Gundam pilots destructed these Gundams by using explosives, concluding that there will be no more war. After Relena Peacecraft and Heero Yuy got married, Duo went on a search to find the remains of these things. And believe me, he got more than what he bargained for – almost all of the parts survived the explosion. For many years, he started formulating the construction blueprint of each of the Gundams, with little helps from their original creators. When all work was done, he passed these blueprints down to his descendants and told them that at least one of his blood should stay at the dumpsite where he works because that's where all the Gundams' remains are hidden."

"But why didn't he build it directly after making the blueprints?" Ri asked in curiosity.

"He had a family to come home to. And he was old when he finished the last blueprint. So, he didn't want his wife to curse him on his death just because he was working on that project. His wife only agreed to his words to pass these things down generation after generation, not surrendering it to anyone, especially to the public. When these blueprints ended up on my grandfather's hands, he was determined to rebuild them. Granpa worked for the military as the technological expert, so he knew a lot. But he also had a wife and five children; he can't just leave them like that. When Granpa's superiors found about these G-Weapons, they took him to Court Martial, telling the judge that he did an illegal construction of weapons of war. The judge sentenced Granpa to death in a week. It's that week where he finished rebuilding the legendary Gundams. On the fifth day, he made that program in the computer, wherein you hacked it just a few days ago. And concealed this laboratory to everyone – except our family. On the remaining two days, he came home to us and shared his last two days with us. On the eighth day… he was killed by gunfire barrage. Then, he was cremated and his ashes were placed in an urn and gave it to my Grandma. Grandma placed the urn underground in the cemetery back to Earth, near where Duo Maxwell was buried, saying that Duo's work was done and this was the price and this was his descendant." Adeline explained.

Ri whistled and said, "Whoa, you do know a lot, huh?"

"You know what?" Adeline giggled, "I think we should do this tomorrow. You need to rest. I heard the Hawk of Endymion is your brother."

"He is." Ri said, looking down on the floor as Adeline closed the laboratory, "And he came here, hearing about this mess."

"Don't worry!" Adeline patted her shoulders, "You'll be fine! I had almost the same dilemma and my older brother nearly disowned me."

"So you're telling me he's going to disown me, too?"

"Hey, did I say something like that?" Adeline said, "Well, get some rest and get rid of that red uniform. You have no position in the future, right? Just go and wear your school's uniform – the yellow version of that uniform, okay? Get some rest, kid. Trust me, you'll need for tomorrow."

Ri nodded and a tear rolled down her cheek. "Hey, don't think about it too hard, Ri." Adeline consulted, "We'll get through this! Well, eventually…"

"I wish." Ri whispered, "I can't keep disgracing myself like this."

Adeline got saddened by the tone in Ri's voice and hailed a taxi.

Adeline approached the driver and gave her a check of some kind. Ri went to the backseat of the cab and looked at her trembling fists, which were on her lap. Adeline waved goodbye to Ri and the driver asked, "Where are we going ma'am?"

Ri snapped back to reality and said, "Oh, uhm… 89th Avenue."

"You're a future officer, ma'am?" the driver asked as he saw Ri's red uniform thru his mirror – and they were on the road.

"Supposed to be."

"You quit, huh?" the driver said with a smirk, "I did that, too."

Ri paid attention to the driver, "Really?"

"I fell in love with an ordinary girl in my college years. She knew me and I wanted to tell her I love her but I can't because of busy stuff that I'm supposed to be into. Always go here, go there, attend this, attend that, do this and that and sign here and there… so busy I don't even have time for myself!"

For one reason, a smile appeared on Ri's beautiful face, "So, what happened?"

"I gave the colonel my silver card and wore a yellow uniform, just like everybody else in school. And I wasn't distinguished as 'the great one' anymore. And thank goodness, I was able to get to her!"

"You have an interesting experience, Mister. What happened next? I'd love to hear that." Ri said, seemed to be interested on the driver's anecdote.

"As soon as we graduated college, I got engaged to her. After we married, we had three kids and she became a housewife and me… just a jolly old driver."

"Lucky you." Ri answered, "I wish I was the same as you. When I surrendered something that is also going to be my life, I still have a good option. But now that I've surrendered my silver card, I just seem to have no way out of my dilemma."

"Blue hair, blue eyes, porcelain skin and a college military student… Ah, you must be Miss Ri La Flaga!" the driver said.

Ri sighed with a smile and said, "Yes, nice to meet you, sir."

"Oh please, it's an honor for me to drive you to your home!" the driver said, "And please, don't call me 'sir'!"

Ri was taken back and sweatdropped, she waved her hands and smiled, "Oh no, please, it's not right if I'm impolite to civilians like you. The military serves the people, not that people serve for them. Please, feel at ease."

"Ah, more people should be like you." The driver commented, "Many people think highly of themselves. By the way, where's your brother, the so-called 'Hawk of Endymion', Mu La Flaga?"

"He's here." Ri answered, "But apparently, he was just called to hear about an incident."

"Ah, you must be a lonely lady." The driver consulted, "A good man like him should never keep a beautiful woman waiting."

"You sound like you're treating me as his wife. But he is very kind to me, and I love him very much. But still," Ri giggled, "I'm just his sister, sir!"

"I'm aware of that, Miss La Flaga." The driver said, slightly chuckling, "But the tone in your voice have a huge amount of sadness in it. Please lighten up, lady. Many emotions are bad for a woman's heart, especially sadness. Well, we're here, 89th Avenue. Where's your house, Miss La Flaga?"

Ri pointed to a peach and red colored house. The driver stopped by its gate and Ri said, "How much?"

"The lady paid me already." The driver said, "And else, if she didn't even pay me, knowing you was more than enough that anybody can pay!"

Ri sweatdropped and said, "Oh my, how flattering… It was a nice chat with you, Mister. I hope that our paths meet again! Remember, safe driving!"

"I will, Miss La Flaga, I will!" the driver said as he revved up his engines, "Have a nice day!" and with that, the cab left.

Ri opened the gates of her house and went inside. She flicked a switch to turn the lights on. She lived alone in this house; even so, the house was neat and tidy. Believe it or not, Mu bought it for the two of them. Their parents died in an accident when she was only ten years old. Mu was the one caring for her since then. Ri went to the kitchen and prepared some coffee for herself. She got a small cup and poured hot water in, placed a cube of sugar and a teaspoon of coffee powder she mixed it and she made black coffee – what Mu always drank every morning when he was there and she prepares it for him always. It's amazing how such black liquid made her smile, but she wasn't interested in strong coffees so, she placed two teaspoons of creamer and sipped some coffee.

"_They say life is very complicated and sometimes merciless. But whoever said life is fair? Life is always unfair."_ A thought ran through her mind – to be specific, that was a line from a TV show she watched last night. She placed the cup down on the counter and turned the radio on.

Each moment is new  
Freeze the moment  
Each moment is cool  
Freeze the moment

I wouldn't wanna be  
Anywhere else but here  
I wouldn't wanna change  
Anything at all  
(Anything at all…)

I wouldn't wanna take  
Everything out on you  
Though I know I do  
(Although I know I do)  
Everytime I fall

They were playing Black Coffee by All Saints, a famous girl band on earth. But their popularity even reached outer space. Oh yes, she forgot, they were playing All Saints' greatest hits. And among them, Pure Shores and Black Coffee were her favorites. Still, that black coffee reminded her of Mu. He was very dear to her since he cared so much for her; she thinks he looks like more of a father than a brother.

"I better change my clothes." Ri said, "And I better get my yellow uniform back in action by tomorrow."

She walked to her room and opened her cabinet. In it were her red uniforms and next to them were yellow ones. Then, she opened a drawer in the cabinet and took out a white shirt and a pink skirt. She took off her uniform and wore them – the skirt really looks good on her. She unbraided her hair and brushed it. She looked at her own reflection, "Something about me, huh?" After that, she made a ponytail on her hair and placed the uniform she wore in the 'dirty clothes container', which was near the washroom. She went back to the kitchen and looked at her coffee.

**Flashback**

"Hey, I'm losing balance!" Ri shouted as her aircraft, to be particular, a Grappler Cobra, lost altitude while having their test flight. A Grappler Cobra was an aircraft with a long tail that is used to bind the opponent and crush it into pieces. And this one doesn't look good.

"What is the license number of that Grappler Cobra?!" her operator asked.

"90A-K340W." Ri replied, trying to gain altitude as she saw the buildings below.

"That explains. That aircraft has a deficiency!" the operator said.

"Why didn't they tell me that in the first place?!" Ri said, "And what do you advice now?"

"Just hang on for dear life, I guess." The operator replied. Ri cursed under her breath and tried to miss any area wherein there were too many people and there are too many houses – she didn't want to kill anyone, especially the fact that she's only twenty years old!

Ri was wearing a black and red pilot's suit and her helmet was red with little hints of black.

She found an isolated place and below she looked at something that looks like a cave with a huge door covering its entrance. She switched on the landing sequence and the wheels went down.

"Okay Ri," she said practically to herself, "prepare for a bumpy landing."

Then her screens went off and her aircraft somehow crashed and got smoked a little. She kicked the cockpit door off and got out. She coughed a little from the fumes and got her communicator which looked like a walky talky, "Ri La Flaga here. I don't know where am I; all I know is… the aircraft I was riding really needs some moving out to do. Track this message and find me as fast as you could. And one more thing, before I ride something, can you please remind me if there is something wrong with it! I could've died there!" With that, she closed the connection and saw a huge door in front of her. She saw that the head of her aircraft seem to have damaged a password computer.

"Those damn jerks!" Ri said, taking off her helmet and looked at the ruined aircraft, "Risking lives of people!"

"I'll go check this out." Ri whispered and got her messenger bag from the now ruined cockpit of the Grappler Cobra. She got a small, camera-like device and turned it on and placed it hidden under sand. And it looks like the typical her – her left hand on her hips with her helmet on the other – it looks like a real thing actually.

Then, Ri got her laptop and typed something and attached a cord to the ruined password computer – she was hacking it. Then, the door opened and she detached the cord from the password computer and got her flashlight. Then, she just saw metals after metals and when her flashlight was pointed upward, it goes up to nowhere – there were still metals and they're of various colors. Then, she pointed her flashlight forward and saw a huge computer. She attached the other end of the cord to the huge computer and hacked it, too. Then, suddenly, lights were turned on from the ceiling and a man appeared on the screen of the huge computer. Ri jumped from the area where she was seated and looked around her – she saw 6 tall mobile suits, five of which she can specify as… the legendary Gundams and the other one… she also specified it: it was the Tallgeese.

"Hi!" the man on the computer said all of a sudden.

Ri had a terrified look on her face and said, "Who… Who are you?"

"Don't worry, I won't do anything to harm you." The man said, "I'm already dead!"

Ri can almost feel her soul leap from her, "Dead? Wh-what d-do you m-mean d-dead?"

**Author's Notes:**

**Oh and by the way, I did mention something in Phase 1: "Chief Master Sergeant", right?**

**Well, here's how it goes: these are the following positions lower than a Lieutenant:**

Lieutenant 

**Senior Chief Master Sergeant**

**Chief Master Sergeant**

**Master Sergeant**

**Sergeant**

**Okay, that's all I want to say. Oh, reviews, by the way. Thanks!!!**


	3. Phase 3

**From the last chapter…**

"Hi!" the man on the computer said all of a sudden.

Ri had a terrified look on her face and said, "Who… Who are you?"

"Don't worry, I won't do anything to harm you." The man said, "I'm already dead!"

Ri can almost feel her soul leap from her, "Dead? Wh-what d-do you m-mean d-dead?"

**Phase 3 – Adeline's Advice**

The man had a black hair and a muscular figure. Then he said, "By the way, my name is Jasper Shran. I'm 41 years old now and you're watching what I recorded in Cosmic Era 20. And if you look around you, you can see the legendary Gundams, Wing Zero, Sandrock, Deathscythe, Altron and Heavyarms and another mobile suit named Tallgeese. Actually, I rebuilt them. In history books, they are known to be extinct. Anyway, you 're skilled enough to hack into my final account! How'd I know I was going to die? Well… I was the technological director for the military in this colony, and I hope it's still called Paleonris. Then, I went to earth to get what remains of these Gundams have."

Ri sighed in relief, her tension going off a little.

"And here I thought I was talking to a dead man's soul trapped in a computer. Heck, that only happens in movies!" She whispered.

"Anyway, I rebuilt them in this laboratory using my predecessor's blueprints. But the government knew about this so I immediately secured this laboratory so that no one can get these historical treasures. I don't want them to be sent to war or to be given to the military – I just want them as they are. I'm sure my ancestor would like the same, too. So anyway, when the government found out about this, they stripped me off my job and sentenced me to death."

"Oh, that's gotta hurt." Ri absent-mindedly said.

"Do me a favor, whoever you may be." Jasper said, sounding serious, "Promise me that you won't do anything bad to these things. They are precious to me. And if something bad happens to these things and it reaches my descendants – you're in big trouble. So, this is the end of my recorded account. Oh and by the way, you can still pilot these Gundams just in case you need to move them in a safer place. I added an Operating System to it so you can adjust it anytime – just don't send them into war, although they have bullets and everything else still equipped on them. The gundanium alloys of these things are old and weak. And I mostly advice the Tallgeese to refrain from war – its titanium alloy is getting weak and thin, also having the possibility of having rust, I just sprayed all of them with a laminated armor to avoid major collapses. If the Tallgeese is exposed to solar heat, its weak titanium alloy will melt and the systems will explode, so I advice that it stays in this colony. If needed to be moved, use a hover cargo, please. Each of these mobile suits has computers behind them, informing you of their weapons and a little for-your-information. This is it, time to say goodbye! Take care and remember what I told you!"

"Oh my goodness…" Ri muttered, "These things are actually worth my life…"

"Miss La Flaga!" her communicator sounded, "We spotted your Grappler Cobra and we're about to land!"

She hit the reply button, looking up at Wing Zero's head, "Roger that."

She kept all her possessions in her bag and she took off the password computer and placed it in her bag – only wires of the password computer remained. She exited the laboratory and the door closed. Hopefully, no one saw her go in and out of the cave-like structure – or so she thought. Then, she saw the aiding aircrafts arrive – she waved her arms at them so that they can find her. When she was spotted, they also noticed the door and they asked, "What's this?"

"I went inside." Ri explained but remembered Jasper's words, "But it's just only a storage house with a disgusting smell and I found out it was just trash."

"I see." A pilot said, "Well then, we better get going. Are you all right, Miss La Flaga? Are you hurt?"

"I'm perfectly fine." Ri replied as they lifted the Grappler Cobra, "But that thing's gotta go."

"We understand." The pilot said, "Now, you hop inside the aircraft and we'll take you back to the airbase. And trust me on this, ma'am, we'll get rid of that Grappler Cobra immediately."

Ri smiled and sighed in relief, "That's good news, Mister."

When she returned to her home, she took the password computer she ruined and repaired it. The next day, she secretly placed the password computer to the laboratory.

But not long enough before they found out that one person saw what was inside of the said "storage house" – a witness saw Ri inside with the Gundams around her. And that witness… told the military about that.

**End of flashback…**

Ri's fingers tightened the grip on the handle of her cup and gritted her teeth, "How could I make such a stupid mistake?!" And with that, the cup's handle crack and the cup fell on the floor, spilling the coffee.

"Gee, what a nice day I'm having!" Ri said in disgust, "I disappointed my brother, I lost my future position and I'm having bigger problems with the Gundams!!! Ugh!!! It doesn't turn out right!!! Why couldn't it get any better?! I JUST HATE MYSELF FOR BEING SO STUPID!!!"

With that she threw the remaining handle which was on her fingers into the wall and it was pulverized into smaller pieces in no time. She felt her knees getting weak and she helplessly cried, sobbing, covering her mouth with her right hand and the other still up in the counter, a trembling fist this time.

The next day…

Ri went to school with her yellow uniform and her hair tied up in a ponytail and her face? Well, wearing an emotionless face this time. She cleaned up her mess in the kitchen when she felt a little better after crying last night.

Everybody in school stared at her, many she can hear murmuring, "Isn't _she_ supposed to be in a RED uniform?"

She wanted to yell at them, but to her dismay, she couldn't because her brain is half empty and half inactive because of what's happening to her.

When school's out, she was still the same – emotionless.

Not until…

"Miss Ri La Flaga!" it was Adeline, waving at her.

Ri ran to her, expecting to hear something good.

Adeline was now wearing a white turtleneck with blue jeans and black boots, and covering her body was a brown trench coat.

"Well?" Ri asked, "Got something to say?"

Adeline looked at Ri from head to toe, "Wearing yellow too soon, eh?"

Ri raised an eyebrow at her and Adeline grabbed her wrist and placed her at the backseat of a black car.

"Hey, where are we going exactly?" Ri curiously said, "To the laboratory?"

"No, we're going to get you into your pilot suit." Adeline said with a smirk, "I have a plan wherein the government can't gain control of the Gundams. Where we can put it somewhere we know it's safe and somewhere… where many people can appreciate them."

Ri said, "Then why are you getting me into my pilot suit?"

"You have to pilot the Gundams to a cargo. Then, you have to be in an Excellion aircraft and try to protect the cargo."

Ri's eyes widened and said, "Hey, am I going to do this alone?!"

"Of course not!" Adeline replied, "You're with other Excellion units. And surrounding the cargo will be vehicles with missile launchers."

"Whoa, this place must be really important! Excellion units are pretty expensive aircrafts for war!" Ri exclaimed.

"It's a place where my uncle works." Adeline said, "And believe me, he's damn wealthy."

"Stockbroker?"

"No." Adeline smirked, "Museum owner."

Ri had a plastered smile on her lips and said, "Nice going, Miss Adeline!"

"Driver, you know where we're heading." Adeline told the driver.

"Certainly, ma'am." The driver responded and they got going.

After an hour…

"What? Four Excellions, a huge cargo and missile vehicles, you say?! And they don't have our permission to manipulate those?! You're kidding me, right?!" the colonel yelled to his phone and he was in the Archangel, paying a visit.

"No, sir. I am not joking around. They are from the laboratory where the legendary Gundams were." The man said on the other line, "And this is absolutely illegal, sir."

"Of course it is!" the colonel yelled, "Release the troops and evacuate the people!"

"Sir, we already evacuated the people, only reason is… we had a huge virus nesting on all of the linear catapults and all the navigators in the military base." The man replied.

"WHAT?!" the colonel yelled once more, "THEN WHAT CAN BE DONE?!"

The horrified man on the other line stammered, "D-don't ask me, s-sir. I'm j-just a m-military reporter…"

"We can help, Colonel." Murrue said, "Whatever the case is."

The colonel closed the link to the military reporter and said, "It seems like they're rebels getting away with the Gundams."

"Rebels?" Mu interrupted, "I don't think so. No rebel can afford even just a bullet from the Excellion."

"Archangel, I need your help." The colonel hesitantly said, "It may be impolite but those things can be used!"

Meanwhile…

"You know what?" the driver of the cargo named Mario told Adeline who was sitting next to him, "Mr. Alfred Nedren must be pretty fond of these things!"

Adeline wasn't paying attention to Mario – he was running his mouth by the second they got the last mobile suit in the cargo.

"Hey, everything okay down there?" Ri asked, who was wearing a pilot suit via the radiotelegraph in the cargo.

"Ahoy, Miss La Flaga! Everything is fine, fine, FINE!" Mario happily replied.

Adeline shook her head because of his noise. Ri was piloting the Excellion aircraft that seems to be tailing the cargo. Then, her radar picked up something – someone was approaching them.

**Flashback**

"I'll send a special mechanic to the military base to get this powerful chip into the main computer." Adeline said, flashing a microchip that was sealed in a glass container with a purple pillow underneath it, supporting the chip.

"And how powerful is it and what's it gonna do?" Ri said, after putting the last mobile suit into the cargo, now closing the laboratory.

"If installed to the main computer properly," Adeline answered with a confirming voice, "it will spread a virus in the military base's navigators and linear catapults. And this chip locks up all the files and programs in them, but not really eating them up or deleting any of them – it just disables the programs and gives them minor glitches, but still, powerful because it would put the linear catapults and the navigators into no use. I'm sure that they would track us down when they find out about this thing we're doing."

"But these mobile suits are already protected by the Paleonris Earth Alliance Administration, right?" Ri said, "Why do that?"

"The colonel of the military is hard-headed you know." Adeline said, "And I'm sure that he'll do whatever that can stop us. We're just going to block his major solution."

"You're good at this game, Miss Adeline." Ri said with a giggle and climbing the Excellion's cockpit, "May we succeed. And… thanks for helping me out."

"No problem, Miss La Flaga." Adeline saluted. Ri saluted back and the cockpit's door closed.

**End of Flashback**

"Get ready for combat, Miss La Flaga." A pilot of another Excellion said.

"Combat? What do you mean combat? We're only supposed to protect the cargo, right?!" Ri replied.

"_That's impossible!"_ Ri thought, _"The mechanic that went to the military's base already called Miss Adeline and told her that the virus already contaminated the navigators and the linear catapults!"_

"Oh, we're entering combat whether you like it or not, Miss Ri La Flaga." Another Excellion pilot said, "Confirmed on our radars are the Archangel, the Strike Gundam and the Skygrasper."

Ri had little experience in war – so she was still nervous about this.

"Don't worry, Miss La Flaga." Another pilot told her, "If your Excellion gets broken, we won't charge you for it. After all, you're the one who found the new additions for Mr. Nedren's museum, plus, you're going to be backed up by the Paleonris Earth Alliance Administration if needed."

She shook her head as she heard a missile hit the ground, "Here goes nothing."

A Gundam appeared in front of her and she immediately switched the shield on as soon as the Strike fired its CIWS Vulcans to her Excellion. Of course, no one in the Archangel knew that it was Ri La Flaga piloting the fourth Excellion. She was mostly underestimated since she's only 20 years old.

She fought back by launching missiles to the Strike but to no avail – after all, the Phase-Shift armor is strong.

"Remember Kira," Miriallia reminded, "Do not kill anyone here. They're just civilians as well."

"I understand that." Kira replied.

The Strike was equipped without a pack – it was just a minor thing, why equip?

"Kira, you take care of the vehicles below." Mu told Kira, "I'll teach these Excellions some lessons."

"Roger that." Kira replied.

"_Please oh please!"_ Ri thought, _"Let those people below have the ability to drive the Strike Gundam away!"_

Then, she noticed that the Skygrasper was making an assault to her Excellion.

"What are you doing?!" a pilot said, "Fight back!"

"I hope you realize that I'm still a military student!" Ri answered, "AND I'M NOT YET DOING PRETTY WELL, THANK YOU!"

"But for a student, I can say you fly the Excellion pretty good. And besides, you're trained as a soldier, so you should be alert always, okay?" Another pilot teased.

"_Instead of talking, why don't you just help me out?!"_ Ri thought as she was disgusted by the pilot's comment and luckily found a usable weapon. She launched her homing missiles to the Skygrasper.

"Darn that pilot!" Mu cursed under his breath and fired the machine guns at her Excellion. And being an ace pilot that he was, he hit the main engines and the Excellion crashed to the ground but saw the pilot parachute his (actually, her – but Mu thought she was a "he") way on top of the cargo.

Ri let go of the parachute straps and jumped inside the backseat of the cargo – after all, the windows are open because they knew anything could happen.

"Mr. Mario, move!" Ri said, standing from her seat and grabbing the wheels.

Mario obediently went to the backseat and Ri took hold of the cargo. She hit the call button on the radiotelegraph and said, "This is Ri La Flaga, and I'm now driving the cargo."

Then an Excellion pilot replied, "Good to hear."

"Actually-" Mario said but was interrupted by Ri.

"Just shut up for a while." Ri said harshly, "I'm getting out of this big problem at once, so I'm sorry Mario. But I could use some silence to concentrate."

She revved up the engines and went faster.

"Hey, the cargo is getting away!" Kira said but was distracted by the missile vehicles when they fired their weapons at him.

"This thing has a shield, right?" Ri asked Adeline as she looked at the slot full of buttons.

"Yeah, it's the button there at the upper left corner." Adeline replied.

"Miss La Flaga…" Mario murmured.

"Mr. Mario, what did I tell you?" Ri said as she concentrated on the road as the cargo was getting a little off balance. Then turned her attention once again to a set of buttons.

"Miss La Flaga!" Mario pointed to the Skygrasper that was already in front of them.

"WHAT?!" Ri ran out of temper and Adeline also pointed the Skygrasper that was aiming its machine guns to the cargo.

Her eyes widened at the sight of the Skygrasper and said, "What happened to the Excellions?!"

"They seem to be fighting off the Archangel." Someone replied through the radiotelegraph.

Just then, she felt her heart stop for a while when she saw bullets flying towards the cargo.

**Author's Notes:**

**Excellion: just think of these things as supersonic aircrafts with a huge array of weapons. Except that they're white and not a typical dark-colored supersonic plane.**


	4. Phase 4

**From the last chapter…**

"Miss La Flaga!" Mario pointed to the Skygrasper that was already in front of them.

"WHAT?!" Ri ran out of temper and Adeline also pointed the Skygrasper that was aiming its machine guns to the cargo.

Her eyes widened at the sight of the Skygrasper and said, "What happened to the Excellions?!"

"They seem to be fighting off the Archangel." Someone replied through the radiotelegraph.

Just then, she felt her heart stop for a while when she saw bullets flying towards the cargo.

**Phase 4 – Overjoyed**

And by adrenaline rush, she hit the shield button. The cargo was protected from the other bullets from the Skygrasper but…

"Oh my gosh!" Adeline shouted, seeing Ri's upper left arm got hit by one of the bullets that were able to pass through before the shield was activated, "Let me drive!"

"No!" Ri replied, slightly flinching, "We're almost there. I can do this, this is nothing, Miss Nedren."

Adeline just silenced herself on herself looking at the now disappearing Skygrasper.

Ri's arm was bleeding and her left arm was getting numb. It was painful for Ri but she is determined to end one of her big burdens, so she ignores the pain.

"_Almost there!"_ Ri told herself, _"You'll end it soon!"_

Then, the huge museum came into view with policemen armed on the entrance of the museum and helicopters flying above.

The cargo's shield turned off and Ri stopped the cargo and she hopped outside, "Where should I take the Gundams?"

"Ma'am, you're injured." A police said, looking at her bleeding arm.

"If you're not telling me where to put those Gundams, I'll make you pilot them!" Ri threatened, she was already holding her injured arm.

"To those flying vessels, exempting the Excellions, please land immediately or we'll be forced to barrage you with our cannons!" the deputy told them through the helicopter speakers.

"What the?" Mu asked in disbelief, "We're the bad guys now?"

After a while…

An officer from the Earth Alliance administration landed near the museum and saw the last Gundam, to be particular, the Altron placed in its frame in the museum's special room, err… display hangar.

Philip and Sarah Sareniv were there; the colonel and everybody in the Archangel were out and saw the officer approach the injured pilot.

"Please take off your helmet." The officer told Ri who just got out from the cockpit of the Altron. Ri, with only her right hand, took off her helmet and her sky-blue hair flowed with the wind.

The officer forwarded his hand inviting to shake her hand and said, "And I suppose, Miss Ri La Flaga? Nice to meet you, I'm Officer Christopher Wayne from the Paleonris Earth Alliance Administration. You've done a magnificent job!"

Ri smiled and placed her helmet on her numb left hand and shook his hand, "Thank you, officer."

Mu's eyes can't believe it – so it was Ri who piloted that Excellion, parachuted down to the cargo, drove the cargo and piloted the Gundams, plus, she was the one whom he injured in the cargo.

"What's the meaning of this, officer?" the colonel asked, "Why are they putting the Gundams into a museum? We can use them!"

"We're tainting those Gundam's history and magnificence if we include them as weapons of war. What were believed to be extinct was revived and it needs to be appreciated! That's what Jasper Shran's descendant thought of." Christopher turned to Ri who was talking to paramedics, "And as for this brave young lady, I award her back, her silver card."

Everyone can be seen smiling – and man oh man, Mu had the biggest one, well; all were smiling except the colonel. Christopher personally gave the silver card back to Ri and said, "And I believe this originally belongs to you, Miss La Flaga. Welcome to the military, Chief Master Sergeant Ri La Flaga!"

When Ri looked at the silver card… it was written there that she is automatically the Chief Master Sergeant. Her eyes welled up and saluted, "Glad to be here, sir!"

"And not only that you are Chief Master Sergeant, Miss La Flaga." Christopher continued, "You're also the supervisor of the technological department of the military base and a frontline soldier. All that because you've done a wonderful thing in such a young age of 20."

Christopher saluted and she saluted back.

"Okay, enough for the happy moments." Sarah snapped, "Christopher, why don't you send Miss La Flaga to the hospital? Can't you see she's injured?"

Christopher was Sarah's close friend, so, yes; she can act like that to him. Christopher laughed a little and said, "C'mon, we don't want a bloody Miss La Flaga on her graduation day."

Then, the paramedics led her to the ambulance and Christopher added, "By the way, please wear your red uniform tomorrow."

Mu sighed in relief and said, "At least I won't be signing more papers for her."

At the hospital…

Ri was still wearing her yellow uniform and her left arm had a cast. Mu, Sarah, Philip, Adeline, Murrue, Natarle and, of course, Adeline were there. Well… to tease her, actually.

"Looks like someone got into the military earlier than we did in the past!" Sarah teased.

"Oh c'mon, Sarah. You're not even in the military, you're just one of Paleonris Earth Alliance Administration's treasurers." Philip replied.

Ri slightly giggled at the couple and called, "Miss Nedren."

"Yeah?"

"Go tell your Gramps what happened today. He got me into a lot of trouble!" Ri said.

"You bet." Adeline replied.

"And here I thought you needed my advice!" Mu said, messing up his sister's hair, "I just don't want to hear any more troubles from my little blue head in the military, okay?"

Ri pouted and took his hand off her head, "You were the one who gave me the injury, bubbly boy."

"Hey, it was an accident!" Mu answered.

"An accident when you're carefully aiming at the driver's seat?" Ri truthfully pointed out.

"You did what, Lieutenant La Flaga?" Natarle interrupted, "Didn't we remind you already not to direct attack the people?"

"You need some explaining to do, Lieutenant." Murrue teased.

"Hey, I didn't know it was even her driving that cargo!" Mu told them.

"Yeah, right." Murrue replied, smirking, "Even so, you shouldn't have directly aimed the weapon to anyone, we already told you that before we even dispatched you and Kira!"

"Hey," Ri suddenly said and pasted an evil grin, "Brother, you and Miss Ramius look like a good couple."

Mu and Murrue blushed a little. And Philip covered Ri's mouth, "You know, she's been talkative lately, so, pardon her immature comments."

Ri released Philip's grip and said, "I'm not telling some immature comments, Mr. Sareniv because I was just pointing out my perspective."

There was a sudden silence in the room and everyone stared at her. Ri stared at every single one of them and said, "What are all of you looking at?! Want a staring contest?!"

"Okay, I still have some patients waiting." Adeline said and gave Ri her call card, "Ri, if you have some free time, I would love a chat with you. Gotta go!"

"Sure, Miss Nedren." Ri replied with a smile.

"Oh please," Adeline concluded, "just call me by my name, Adeline." And Adeline left.

"Well, I better get going, too, dear." Sarah told Philip and then faced Ri, "I'll be there at your graduation, Ri. But I have to leave for now because of a conference. Take care of yourself!"

With that, Sarah left.

"Okay, Natarle and I will be going back to the Archangel now. We still have some more important things to attend to." Murrue said and waved her hand to say goodbye to Ri. Natarle just gave a smile and left.

"So, what happened to the colonel?" Ri asked Philip.

"He's going to face the Court Martial for misuse of power. If the judge finds him guilty, the colonel will be stripped off of his position." Philip replied.

"And if ever that happens…" Ri cheerfully said, "You'll be the colonel, right?"

Philip nodded and said, "Yes, you're correct. That's why I'm feeling a little nervous now."

Then, Philip continued, "Well, I better get you to your house now. It's getting pretty late and you need your good night sleep!"

And with that, Mu, Ri and Philip left the emergency room.

Mu placed an arm on Ri's shoulder and tapped her lightly on the nose. He whispered to her, "I'm very proud of you. Keep up the good work, alright?"

"You know I always do, Brother." She replied with a smile.


	5. Phase 5

**Phase 5 – Just a While**

Ri was wearing her black toga and a graduation cap. Sarah Sareniv fixed her hair – her blue hair was tucked in beautiful buns of hair and others were left dangling to add a little more style. Ri wore no make-up because Adeline suggested it. After all, she was already beautiful even without make-up, but still, Ri just placed a red lipstick on.

Ri took her seat, but no smile seemed to appear on her face.

"Hey, are you alright?" her classmate who was by her side asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied, placing a slight smile.

"Don't ruin your beautiful face." Her classmate commented, "It's our graduation day and you're the valedictorian. And else, your friends are here to watch your big day!"

"Well, except one important man in my life…" Ri whispered, "When he was here, I was feeling eased because… I thought he was going to watch our graduation today and… then, he told me last night that he has to leave today. But I can't do anything about it…"

"Let me guess," her classmate said, "your brother?"

Sadly, Ri nodded and held back her tears, "I just want to show him that the work he has done to raise me up really paid off. But it turns out to be that I'm the one who's at disadvantage because I worked so hard just to make sure that he will be able to see what the result would be…"

Her classmate hugged Ri and said, "Hey, don't cry now! We'll cry later. Save it."

Sarah, Philip, Adeline and, amazingly, Christopher Wayne were seated on the front in the visitors' seats. Not many people wanted to be near them, noticing the officials' presences.

"Where's Mu?" Sarah asked her husband.

"He probably has no choice but to leave. The Archangel is on a rush, so we can't avoid it." Philip replied.

**Flashback**

Philip and Mu were having a chat at the La Flagas' residence. They were sitting in Mu's balcony where there were four chairs around a circular glass table. They were having coffee at that time. Ri was fast asleep in her room, because of the hectic graduation practice today.

"Really, can't you ask Miss Ramius to delay your departure from this colony? Tomorrow is, after all, Ri's graduation and she has to deliver her valedictorian speech." Philip tried to convince Mu who was staring at his cup of black coffee.

"I can't." Mu said dejectedly, "We have to leave when we have to. I also want to attend Ri's graduation as much as possible but we have something else to do."

"I foresee a crying Ri La Flaga even before her graduation ceremony starts." Philip told him, sipping from his cup of cream coffee.

"You know that I love Ri." Mu answered firmly and looked at the lightened city just a few kilometers away, "I am devoted to her because I have a responsibility to her as a parent and as a brother. But as a soldier and a lieutenant, I have to sacrifice the things and the people that I love, just to fight until it ends the war. And take it from me, it does hurt to think that I can't attend her graduation tomorrow."

"Just tell your captain if you could delay to attend her graduation." Philip said, "Otherwise she might be jumping off her room's balcony after her graduation."

Mu chuckled at the thought and said, "She can't be that emotional."

Philip raised an eyebrow and stared at him, "I'm not joking, Mr. La Flaga."

Mu looked at him and stood up, putting his hands in his pockets, "I'll try to convince Lieutenant Ramius to delay the departure."

"Invite them, too, if possible." Philip told Mu, finishing his cup of creamed coffee.

"I hope Ri will understand if I don't show up tomorrow."

"Did you even tell her?"

"Yes." Mu said and he rubbed his temples, "And apparently, that's what made her cry to sleep."

"That's terrible." Philip replied.

"Yeah, it's scaring me, too." Mu told him, "I hate making her cry."

"Funny how a woman's teardrop kills a man." Philip said and they stared at each other, "Sarah made me feel that, too."

"When she cries, she reminds me of Mother's face, actually." Mu stated, "That's why I always want to keep her happy, because I don't want to see what she inherited from our mother."

"What a mess…" Philip spoke, "Anyway, I have to leave now. Sarah might scold me if I get home by 10:00."

"Alright," Mu said goodbye, "have a safe trip, Mr. Sareniv."

Philip smiled back and left.

Mu was allowed to stay with Ri in their house after the legendary Gundams' incident. Murrue says it's actually doing Ri a favor before they leave.

**End of Flashback**

In the Archangel…

"Lieutenant La Flaga?" Natarle asked through his door. Mu was just staring at the ceiling on the bed.

Natarle knocked on the door and said, "Lieutenant La Flaga, are you there?"

"Yeah?" Mu lazily replied. He was thinking if Ri would do okay without him in her graduation.

"Are you ready to go?" Natarle asked, smirking on the other side of the door.

"Think I'm not?" Mu said, slightly chuckling.

"Then, better get out of your room or Chief Master Sergeant La Flaga will be disappointed not seeing her dearly beloved brother on her graduation." Natarle teased.

Mu's eyes widened and got up from his bed, "We're going to Ri's graduation?!"

"We'll be leaving tomorrow." Natarle replied, leaving his room door, "The Captain said your presence for Ri the whole day is important. The Captain wants you to stay with Ri for today before we leave tomorrow. Hurry up, please! Everyone else is excited to go to her graduation."

Mu got out of his room quickly and tailed Natarle.

When they reached the door of the Archangel, Murrue said, "Mr. Murdock, are you sure you'll do fine with your crew alone in the Archangel?"

"Yes, ma'am." Kojiro Murdock replied, "And I saw these cabs automatically waiting for all of you, ma'am!"

When Murrue looked outside, there were three cabs waiting.

One of them was the same cab Ri was on, the day she surrendered her silver card.

"C'mon, don't keep a fine young Ri La Flaga waiting!" the cab driver said, beeping his cab.

Who were going? Well, there's Natarle, Murrue, Kira, Mu, Flay, Miriallia, Sai, Tolle, Kuzzey, Arnold and the other crew on the bridge.

Mu, Murrue, Natarle and Kira took the first cab – and it was that guy whom Ri talked to and seemed to have interest in his anecdote.

Murrue was seated near the driver and Mu, Kira and Natarle were seated at the back.

"Paleonris Military Academy, here we go!" the driver said, on their way to the academy.

Meanwhile, they were already starting the graduation ceremony and Ri looked back to see if Mu was there – but all who were seated in the front seat were Philip, Sarah, Christopher and Adeline. The other seats beside them were completely blank. Christopher just shrugged his shoulders at her and Adeline sadly shook her head. Ri looked down and remained calm at her seat, expecting her brother to come.

Anyway…

The cab driver turned his radio on.

"And to all you listeners out there! Don't you miss the Paleonris Military Academy's graduation today! Hear that, TODAY?! Anyway, the said valedictorian is the beautiful, Chief Master Sergeant Ri La Flaga and the salutatorian is Michael Pierce, a school heartthrob and also, the school's quarterback." The DJ on the radio said, "But good thing is he's not boastful! Anyway, watch the new soldiers be on their way. And I just heard the news that the graduation ceremony has already started! Anyway, let's just keep playing our songs, shall we? Here's now Black Coffee by All Saints."

Night Swimming  
Beach walking  
Always silent  
Never talking  
Then you call my name  
And I know inside I love you

Sail away  
I miss you more  
Until you see the shore  
There I will be waiting  
Anticipating

Mu knew the song, too – its title is his favorite caffeine drink, why wouldn't he know the song? And besides, he can hear Ri sing that song just a few days ago, so, she also knew the song.

The driver looked at his side mirrors that the other two cabs are just behind him – he hopes he gets to the young lady's graduation on time. Then, the driver looked at the suspended mirror from the ceiling (sorry, dunno what's it called) and saw Mu's white uniform, blue eyes and flaxen hair.

"You must be Lieutenant Mu La Flaga!" the cab driver said.

Mu snapped back to reality and paid attention to the driver, "Yeah, I am."

"I met your sister, the now, Chief Master Sergeant Ri La Flaga. I drove her home actually." The cab driver said, "And she seemed to be very unhappy that time. She also mentioned something about you."

Each moment is new  
Freeze the moment  
Each moment is cool  
Freeze the moment

I wouldn't wanna be  
Anywhere else but here  
I wouldn't wanna change  
Anything at all  
(Anything at all…)

I wouldn't wanna take  
Everything out on you  
Though I know I do  
(Although I know I do)  
Everytime I fall

"Really?" Mu replied, seeming to be interested, "What did she say?"

"That you were just here to hear about some incident." The driver answered back, "But she did say you were very kind to her and that she loves you so much."

"Looks like there's only one woman who can like Lieutenant La Flaga." Kira teased, "And your looks seem to work on only the same person."

Mu was flattered and blushed a little from the driver's comment and messed up Kira's hair, "Shut up, kid."

"Please refrain from calling him 'kid', Lieutenant La Flaga." Murrue interrupted.

Mu sighed, "Sure."

Day dreaming  
Chain smoking  
Always laughin  
Always jokin  
I remain the same  
Did I tell you that I love you

Brush your teeth  
And pour a cup of black coffee out  
I love to watch you do that every day  
The little things that you do

"Nice song, eh?" the driver said, being caught in a traffic jam, "Lyrics of the song are really nice. Also the singers."

"One of them actually sounds like Ri when she's singing." Mu said, remembering Ri singing the same song.

"Couldn't we find a way out of this traffic jam, sir?" Natarle asked, seeing the traffic jam.

"Well, we can, actually." The driver said, "Just a little bit of progress from this traffic jam and I'll turn to that corner over there."

"That's not illegal, right?" Kira asked.

"Of course not!" the driver replied, "I know my limitations, young man!"

_Each moment is new  
Freeze the moment  
Each moment is cool  
Freeze the moment_

I wouldn't wanna be  
Anywhere else but here  
I wouldn't wanna change  
Anything at all  
(Anything at all…)

I wouldn't wanna take  
Everything out on you  
Though I know I do  
(Although I know I do)  
Everytime I fall

The cab tapped his fingers on the steering wheel and looked at his side mirror if the other two cabs can be seen. Thankfully, they were still behind him. Then, the traffic moved a little and this exacted his maneuver to the corner he was talking about and then, the other two cabs followed his sudden turn to the corner.

Hmmmmmm  
Hmmmmmm  
Each moment is cool  
Freeze the moment

I wouldn't wanna be  
Anywhere else but here  
I wouldn't wanna change  
Anything at all  
(Anything at all…)

I wouldn't wanna take  
Everything out on you  
Though I know I do  
(Although I know I do)  
Everytime I fall  
(Everytime I fall)  
(Everytime I fall)

"Don't worry," the driver said, "We're almost there. Just a few kilometers away."

"Good to hear." Natarle replied.

I wouldn't wanna be  
Anywhere else but here  
(Anywhere but here)  
I wouldn't wanna change  
(I wouldn't wanna change)  
Anything at all  
(Anything at all…)

I wouldn't wanna take  
Everything out on you  
Though I know I do  
(Although I know I do)  
Everytime I fall

Then, the Paleonris Military Academy came into view. Its massive structure and the lights surrounding it brought excitement to everyone from the Archangel – they're really near.

Night swimming  
Beach walking  
Always silent  
Never talking  
Then you call my name  
And I know inside I love you

Sail away  
I miss you more  
Until you see the shore  
There I will be waiting  
Anticipating…


	6. Phase 6

**Phase 6 – There, She is Still Waiting, Anticipating…**

"We're here!" the cab driver said. Everyone got out of his or her cabs and Mu approached the driver, "How much?"

"No need." The driver replied, "We received a phone call from Officer Christopher Wayne and he paid us in advance just to fetch all of you."

Mu said, "Then, can I have your call card so I can give it to Ri?"

The driver reached in his compartment and gave him his call card, "Better get going! You're the one who's going to place the medals on her!" with that, the cabs left.

"Where are they?" Christopher said, tapping his fingers on his arms which were crossed transversely his chest, "Aren't they here yet?!"

"What do you mean, Officer?" Philip asked.

"I called three cabs to fetch THEM from the Archangel." Christopher replied.

"Oh, there they are!" Adeline pointed to a group of people running towards them.

"Well, what are you still doing here, Mr. La Flaga?" Sarah said.

"What? What do you mean?" Mu asked in panic.

"Says here, Ri's next on the list. So you better run to the stage to place the medals on her." Philip said, looking at his ceremonial copy.

With that, Mu ran to the front, ready to surprise Ri.

"Chief Master Sergeant Ri La Flaga." The emcee said, and Ri climbed the stage and saluted to the principal, "Magna Cum Laude, Valedictorian and won the Loyalty Award, the Service Award and the Academic Award."

"And the one to award her medals is…" the emcee prolonged and Mu climbed the stage. Her fellow graduates stood up and applauded, not knowing the reason why, the visitors also stood up and applauded, "Her brother, Lieutenant Mu La Flaga."

While she was wondering why the people were giving her a standing ovation, she turned to see Mu getting the medals and placing them around her neck.

"I thought you…" Ri whispered while her brother puts the last medal on her.

"I can't afford to miss your big day!" Mu whispered.

Her eyes welled up and she said, "You jerk!" With that, she hugged him in front of many and he hugged back. Her co-graduates cheered for them – all of the people in the school knew how important Mu was to her. Despite of being her brother and guardian, he was also her determination and inspiration to do well on whatever she does.

Then, Ri let go and climbed down the stage and Mu followed, "Ri, I'll see you later."

Ri smiled and said, "Okay."

Mu returned to his seat and Adeline said, "Unafraid to display affection to many, huh?"

"Hey, she was the one who started it first!" Mu answered.

Ri was very happy and very lucky on this day. She wiped her tears away with the back of her hands and her classmate looked at her, "See? Everything is okay, right?"

Ri replied, "That jerk is always there when you need him!"

**Flashback**

Ri joined a freshmen's prom night and her date is not yet there. Her date was John Wrell, a friend of hers. He decided to make her as his date for the prom night since she doesn't have a date yet and he doesn't have one, too.

Ri was wearing a purple sleeveless gown and no make-up, just a red lipstick. Her hair was braided and then placed into a big bun – her hair was long, okay?

She was waiting on her seat, smiling at every person who greeted her.

"May I dance with you?" a voice said and she snapped back to reality.

She looked to see who it was and it was Mu, smiling at her. A smile can be seen on her face and she took his hand. Mu was still wearing his Earth Alliance uniform and they made their way to the dance floor.

"Wait, what are you doing here?" Ri asked.

"Well, I received a call from your date." Mu said, "He said he had chicken pox so he can't go."

Ri had a look of disappointment on her face but Mu placed his hand on her chin and smiled on her, "But I can't let my baby sis to be alone in this prom night."

"Jerk!" she replied, her eyes getting watery.

Now, every girl was looking at her brother – they were jealous of Ri, thinking that she invited another man to be her date, not to mention a good-looking one; they didn't know he was her brother.

"I hope you're going to do fine in this military school." Mu said, "Because when I was in this school, man, it was torture."

"Don't worry, Brother." Ri assured, "I'll do my best."

"Good girl." Mu teased.

**End of Flashback**

Everyone has now received his or her medals and diplomas. It was now the time to deliver Ri's speech.

"May we now call on Chief Master Sergeant Ri La Flaga, our valedictorian to deliver her speech." The emcee said.

Ri stood up and approached the stage and everyone clapped for her as a warm welcome to her speech.

"Funny how some people just walk in and surprise you, eh?" She joked. Majority chuckled at the thought, even her brother.

Ri cleared her throat and said, "Well anyway… I stand here in front of you as your valedictorian. And I thought I would never make it this far. They say not many people get the chance to be the best but I say those people had the chance; they just didn't do their all. As you all know, I'm now holding a position in the military because of what I did, but I bet, I'll be seeing most of you in the military base. A few days ago, I met this driver who was just like me in his college years: a military student who was the only one wearing a red uniform in the premises. I got pretty interested in his anecdote since he felt the same way like I did – I have to go here, there and sign this and that… It was a harsh life that we don't even have the time for ourselves, well, most of the matter. Then he told me that he met this girl and got interested to her but never had the chance to tell her because of what he does as a future military officer. When he surrendered his silver card, oh yeah, he got a lot of time to tell her. Today, he is now a jolly old driver married to that girl and had wonderful children with her. There are many possibilities of people to reach the top spot – all they need to do is do their best, give it their all and hold on to what they believe in."

She paused for a moment and took a deep breath. She continued:

"How I got this far is also a mystery to me. Perhaps it's because of that one person who always saves me from misery or perhaps it's because I just simply want to do whatever I can to go as far as I could. Fellow graduates, there is now a bright future ahead of us, some of you might be thinking now if they'll get involved in the war, some think of their loved ones and still many others of you think what job will they have. So, let us do whatever we can to achieve something brighter than the sun, who knows? One of you may have their names listed in history. Let us not depend on the saying 'come what may' – but let us consider that we can do some things that are thought to be impossible. Thank you."

And with that, she got a standing ovation, inspired by her speech. She left the stage and took her seat.

"Hey, that was great!" her classmate commented.

"Thanks!" Ri said, "I thought I was going to lose my heart out there!"

"Take it easy, girl!" her classmate said.

After her graduation…

"Wow, you're all here!" Ri said, who was now in her white Earth Alliance uniform but her hair is still the same and she hadn't removed her lipstick yet.

Adeline teased, "Public display of affection!"

Ri blushed and looked at Mu who was talking to Natarle and Murrue about some matters concerning their departure tomorrow.

"Congratulations, Ri!" Sarah said hugging Ri, "I can't wait to see you in conferences…"

"Don't remind her, Sarah." Philip teased.

"So, I heard you're the colonel now, Mr. Sareniv?" she said catching her breath because Sarah nearly took the air out of her lungs, since her hug was like a python binding its prey to death.

"Well, yeah." Philip said, "And by the way, congratulations."

Suddenly, Mu placed his arm over Ri's shoulders and said, "Congratulations, Ri!!!" He was shaking her vigorously and her eyes start to swirl.

"Uhh… Thanks, Brother." She said.

And then, she made a chart-topping slap on his face scolding, "YOU JERK!!! I THOUGHT YOU WOULD NEVER COME!!! DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW MUCH YOU MADE ME THINK ABOUT YOU EVEN BEFORE MY GRADUATION CEREMONY STARTED?! YOU'RE A COMPLETE JERK!!!"

Mu rubbed his face and said, "Hey, at least I came to see you!"

She giggled and said, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Lieutenant La Flaga." Murrue said, "You should stay at Miss La Flaga's house for today as well. Tomorrow, you should be in the Archangel so as we can leave early."

"Oh, okay." Mu replied.

At Ri and Mu's house…

Ri undid her hair and she was sitting in front of her mirror in her room, smiling.

"Hey Ri!" Mu called downstairs, "Come here and I've got something to give you."

"Just a sec!" Ri replied and she pony-tailed her hair. She was now wearing a green shirt and an orange skirt.

Mu had in his hands a box wrapped in pink with a golden ribbon on it.

"Here." Mu said, giving the box to Ri.

Ri opened it and saw a white cuddly teddy bear in it.

"It will remind you of me while I'm gone."

Night Swimming  
Beach walking  
Always silent  
Never talking  
Then you call my name  
And I know inside I love you

Sail away  
I miss you more  
Until you see the shore  
There I will be waiting  
Anticipating

She hugged the adorable little bear in her hands and cried, "I'm gonna miss you, Brother."

Mu hugged her and said, "I'm going to miss you, too."

"Are you coming back?"

"I'm not sure…"

Each moment is new  
Freeze the moment  
Each moment is cool  
Freeze the moment

I wouldn't wanna be  
Anywhere else but here  
I wouldn't wanna change  
Anything at all  
(Anything at all…)

I wouldn't wanna take  
Everything out on you  
Though I know I do  
(Although I know I do)  
Everytime I fall

She pounded her fist on his chest, not accepting the fact that he's been with her for a short time only after three years. He placed his hand on her head, stroking it to refrain her from crying.

"But I'll try." Mu answered, "You know that I promised in front of Mom and Dad's graves that I'm going to be by your side when you need me."

"But you'll leave tomorrow, how can you do that?!" Ri retorted.

Day dreaming  
Chain smoking  
Always laughin  
Always jokin  
I remain the same  
Did I tell you that I love you

Brush your teeth  
And pour a cup of black coffee out  
I love to watch you do that every day  
The little things that you do

"That bear will remind you of me and you can talk to me anytime you want." Mu said.

Ri looked at the bear and saw that the bear had a little decoration around its neck. She looked at it and there was Mu's phone number carved behind the golden ornament.

"If you hear the line is busy, then it means I'm fighting and you have to hope for the best for me." Mu teased, "But I promise you this."

_Each moment is new  
Freeze the moment  
Each moment is cool  
Freeze the moment_

I wouldn't wanna be  
Anywhere else but here  
I wouldn't wanna change  
Anything at all  
(Anything at all…)

I wouldn't wanna take  
Everything out on you  
Though I know I do  
(Although I know I do)  
Everytime I fall

"What?" Ri asked, her tears still flowing freely.

"As soon as the war's over, I'll come back to you." Mu pledged.

"Okay." Ri replied, "I'll hold on to your promise because I believe in you."

"Don't worry." Mu assured, "I'll always keep your trust."

Hmmmmmm  
Hmmmmmm  
Each moment is cool  
Freeze the moment

I wouldn't wanna be  
Anywhere else but here  
I wouldn't wanna change  
Anything at all  
(Anything at all…)

I wouldn't wanna take  
Everything out on you  
Though I know I do  
(Although I know I do)  
Everytime I fall  
(Everytime I fall)  
(Everytime I fall)

The next day…

Ri prepared Mu's black coffee on the counter. She left a note saying that she'll be visiting their parents' graves, so she'll be back before he leaves the house.

When Mu woke up and read the note, he drank his coffee already and got into his uniform. He hailed a cab and went to the cemetery.

"Mom, Dad, I would like you to watch over Brother." She whispered under her cold breath.

Infront of her were the graves of Ingrid Garren-La Flaga and Armund La Flaga. Ri and Mu's names were taken from the names of their parents. In front of their graves where bouquets of red and white roses – they were from Ri.

"I wish that he will always have a safe trip." She continued, "And I hope that I'll do well in the military."

Mu saw Ri in the cemetery and came to her side. He saw that she was wearing a black trench coat and her white Earth Alliance uniform. She was also carrying her white messenger bag across her torso.

"Mom, Dad," Mu whispered, "Ri and I have to go now."

Ri stood up and Mu continued, "Oh and by the way, Mom, Dad, I wish you two were still here to see how great your daughter has become."

Ri stared at Mu and giggled, "Not only me, Mom, Dad, you should also be here to see your son's greatness and some of his foolishness."

Mu and Ri got into a taxi and went to where the Archangel was.

I wouldn't wanna be  
Anywhere else but here  
(Anywhere but here)  
I wouldn't wanna change  
(I wouldn't wanna change)  
Anything at all  
(Anything at all…)

I wouldn't wanna take  
Everything out on you  
Though I know I do  
(Although I know I do)  
Everytime I fall

They arrived to where the Archangel was and Murrue called, "Lieutenant La Flaga!"

"Hey, am I late?" Mu asked.

"No, just on time." Natarle replied, "But please do get aboard the Archangel. We're about to leave."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot." Mu said, reaching a card from his pocket and giving it to her.

She took it and she asked, "What's this?"

"A taxi driver gave it to me yesterday and asked me if I can give this to you." Mu replied, "He said you were his customer a few days ago."

"Oh, that man…" Ri prolonged and kept the card in her bag, "Anyway, you better find a wife. You're already 28 and still don't have a wife or a girlfriend!"

"Good-looking guys like me have a reason to be single." Mu teased.

"Eeeww…" Ri replied, "And what's that reason?"

"Because good-looking guys are hard to get."

"You're really an absolute jerk." Ri teased, "But it's good that you're my brother because if I don't have you, I wouldn't be here."

"Awww…" Mu blushed a little, "Such an angel."

"Lieutenant, it's time to go!" Murrue called and got inside the Archangel.

Ri's tears flowed from her eyes. Mu looked at Ri and hugged her, "So, this is goodbye, Ri."

Ri bit her lips and said, "Bye."

"You'll be a good girl, okay?" Mu said, heading aboard the Archangel, "I don't want to hear any more troubles from you."

She wiped her tears and smiled, "Sure thing."

He waved goodbye and he got inside the Archangel. She watched the Archangel leave and her teardrop fell into the arm of the teddy bear whose arm can be seen outside of her messenger bag.

Just then, her cellphone rang. She answered it, "Hello?"

"Hey, it's me." Mu said, who was on the other line, "I got your number from Mrs. Sarah Sareniv."

"Why'd you call so early when you just got aboard the Archangel?"

"Because I can't wait to come back."

"Oh, would you look at the time!" Ri exclaimed, looking at her wristwatch, "Sorry Brother, but I have to go! I'm late for work!"

"Okay then," Mu replied, "Bye! I love you!"

A smile was carved onto her lips and said, "Bye."

Night swimming  
Beach walking  
Always silent  
Never talking  
Then you call my name  
And I know inside I love you…

She hailed a taxi and got inside the back seat.

"Where are we going ma'am?" the driver asked.

"Paleonris Military Base." Ri replied, holding the extended arm of the teddy bear in her bag.

"Ah, I heard the Archangel just left, Miss La Flaga." The driver said and he looked at her.

"Oh, it's you again, Mister." Ri replied with a smile, "It's nice to see you again, Mister."

"So, did you receive the card that I gave to your brother?"

"Yes, I did."

"When's he coming back?"

"He's not sure." Ri said looking at her window. The taxi stopped and said, "I can't go any further, ma'am. If I did, I would do a violation against the military."

They stopped in front of a huge gate and Ri got out of the taxi and paid the driver, "Thank you, sir."

"No problem!" with that, the taxi left.

Then, Ri presented her I.D. to the guards of the gate and they let her in. She walked for the first time in the premises of the military base and sang the last lines of her favorite song with a smile on her face,

"Sail away  
I miss you more  
Until you see the shore  
There I will be waiting  
Anticipating…"

**END**

**Author's Notes:**

**Yes, it's all over. I know, it's not that good but since it's my first time to write a fic in Gundam Seed, please understand my mistakes or any more misconceptions.**

**I'm sorry if there are many confusing stuff in this fic. I'm just human, so, please bear with me…**

**Reviews are highly appreciated, thank you.**


End file.
